If I was him
by keriilurve
Summary: Chelsea is depressed. Will has left the islands, and without knowing how she feels about him. But there is someone that will show her that she is still wanted. oneshot


**A/N: I wanted to do a fic where Chelsea isn't necessarily interested in Denny (well, at least not in the beginning). I hope you like it! Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of it's characters or settings.**

My feet sunk into the golden sand as I watched the way the water splashed against the backdrop of a sunset, rippling with silver and gold as the sun dived under the waves for a long night's sleep. The dock pressed a dark silhouette along the picturesque landscape, reaching out into the stretches of the ocean as the beach paddled it's feet in the deep, calming water. Watching the view from the edge of the island was strangely peaceful yet still didn't wash away those fresh memories that were slowly engraving themselves into my mind. I wasn't used to getting flustered over some boy, but this boy was different. He'd made me giggle with just a glance, and he'd made my body tingle with butterflies, and he'd made me day dream endlessly about him, over and over again. And that hadn't stopped. The only thing that had changed now was, just thinking about all that, made me feel sick.

He was long gone now, long past the horizon of the ocean, drowning and suffocating in the life of the city. But that's what he had chosen after all. Chosen over me, even if he didn't know it. And now I was alone, with an empty heart and memories that would haunt me forever.

"Chelsea?" A familiar, deep voice sounded behind me, rippling with worry and curiosity. "Are you okay?"

Only now feeling the tears on my cheeks, I wiped them away harshly before turning around slowly only to see the figure of Denny in front of that little shack of his. His dark skin was chocolaty and refreshing, a purple bandanna tied over those soft, brown curling locks that swept past his cheeks. Smooth, deep eyes peered out from a handsome face, but they seemed to illuminate in the darkening evening. Loosening the purple jumper tied around his waist, he pulled it away from his body as he stepped towards me, slipping the hooded clothing over my shoulders. "Are you cold?" He asked when I didn't reply.

Sniffing quietly, I shook my head but still accepted his jumper for unneeded warmth. Really, I didn't need physical warmth right then but something to warm up my heart and my thoughts and make everything alright.

"Thanks," I shrugged, not acting like my usual self around him, averting my gaze from him as his body drew closer to mine in comfort.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and twisted his lips for a moment before muttering, "I heard about Will. Are you going to be okay?"

Just hearing his name again made the tears spill from my eyes and I was soon sobbing into the evening air, trying my best to make sure Denny didn't see. But, as soon as I'd hoped that, his arms had pulled me to him and he was wrapping himself around me, hugging me close. His body was warm against my cheek, my face sliding into the crook of his neck as he breathed gently against my shoulder. His arms felt even more muscular, as if the darkening sky and the loss of light made my other senses explode. He smelled of fish, but not the rotten kind – he smelled more like salt air mixed with freshly caught carp on a summer's day and it was tantalising. And his black top was soft and gentle as my hands gripped onto bunches of it tightly round Denny's back, trying to force all the tears that I could out.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against my hair, blowing brunette strands away from my wet cheeks. "He was an idiot."

"He didn't know," I replied, sighing against Denny's shoulder's, thankful that my friend was here to comfort me. "No body knew... except you."

"He should have known!" Denny growled low, pulling slightly away from me to look at me properly, but not daring to let go. "If he'd known, he would have stayed! I'm sure he would have-"

Shaking my head, I looked down, whimpering a little, "No, it doesn't matter. He wouldn't have cared. He's gone off with his boat and he's not coming back."

Denny sighed a little, dropping his hands from around me but only to lift my chin up with his forefinger and thumb. "Chelsea. You don't need to have such a poor opinion of yourself," he began, springing a smile on his expression. "Any guy on the island should be infatuated with you." I added a little _"You're gorgeous!"_ at the end in my mind just because it was something Denny would say. He was always telling me how beautiful I was, never letting me forget it. Sometimes I'd just laughed it off, but maybe this time, it was true.

Showing a sheepish smile, I laughed a little, the tears drying up at the corner of my eyes. "Thanks," I said again like before, but this time, I seemed to really mean it. Denny was such a fun loving guy and he always seemed to be able to cheer me up, no matter what the circumstances. No wonder he was one of my closest friends on Sunshine Islands. And he was a handsome one at that.

But it had been Will I'd noticed first when I'd come to live and work as a farmer on these little islands. Maybe if I hadn't, I would have fallen in love with Denny and I wouldn't be so upset now about Will leaving without knowing how I felt about him. Sighing a little, I broke into a small smile and tried to look happy for Denny.

"And," he ran his thumb down the side of my cheek, brushing away stray tears and smiling into my eyes. "Just so you know." A little smirk of a smile rose up the sides of his face. "If I was him and I'd have known - I would have stayed." And with that, he bent down and pressed his lips softly against mine, sending a whole ripple of tingles through me. My body sparked up against his touch and my lips fluttered as his moved against mine. Closing my eyes, I didn't expect myself to react but soon I was kissing him back, ever so slightly, but I was. His breath was warm against my lips, tickling me and making me melt into him, forgetting everything, rewriting new memories.

But before long, the kiss had finished and I was watching Denny smile again, my eyes blinking open into his friendly face. "I told you any guy should be infatuated by you," he grinned a little, sweeping a strand of brown hair away from my eyelid before slowly stepping away from me and saying, "I guess it should be time to head off to bed now." His eyes darted up to the sky as the stars pricked it before he smirked back at me.

"Wait," I tugged on his wrist and caught him from walking back into his hut. He turned to look me in the eye and instead of meeting his cheery, smirking expression, I saw curiosity and wonder at what I might say next. "One more kiss?"

Denny's lips cocked up at the side and he chuckled, "Keep that one for next time, yeah?" He slowly walked away, letting his hand brush over mine as he watched to make sure I went home safely. "Goodnight, Chelsea!" His voice called as I slowly began to walk away from him, still looking and waving back to him, smiling.

"Night, Denny!" Grinning, and feeling much more happier with myself. I turned around only to hear a cheerful, "He'll come back, I bet on it!"

Smiling to myself, I lifted a hand behind me to wave Denny goodnight before murmuring an answer; "I hope not." And I melted back towards my house and into my bed only to forget the painful memories of Will leaving, and dreamt of my Denny instead.


End file.
